


Sunshine

by fruit1oop



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, In which you are the Yandere this time, Mental Illness, Mental Instability, Yandere!Reader, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit1oop/pseuds/fruit1oop
Summary: You didn't have a problem. Being in Mount Massive Asylum says otherwise.At least the handsome tailor of the Male Ward can fill you with his sunshine.All you need is HIM after all.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

The rain pattered against the grate covered windows as you stared blankly at the doctor in front of you. Your hands in your lap, twitching slightly every now and then. They wanted you to admit you had a problem. 

You wanted to go home.

 _You didn't have a problem_.

You voiced as much and the doctor gave pause before opening your folder and pulling out some photos. You looked at them, seeing a gruesome crime scene. Memories of finding your boyfriend with another woman in bed flickering through your mind. 

"Why are you showing me these?" You ask, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You stabbed your boyfriend and his lover to death."

"Lover? He didn't have a lover." You smile and giggle softly at the mere thought, "He had a cheap _whore_ in my bed."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "According to the police investigation the two had been going behind your back for months I believe."

"That so?" Your eye twitched, this was only the 100th time someone told you your boyfriend had been an ungrateful bastard.

After a moment of silence, the doctor wrote down a few notes in his legal pad and hummed, "An orderly will be here momentarily to take you to your new living quarters." 

The door opened and said orderly, wearing white scrubs and looking jacked to Hell and back, stepped in. "Grab your suitcase and let's go." Jaw tightening slightly as you hid gritting your teeth, you picked up your suitcase and went with the man. Your eyes bore into the orderly's back, dark thoughts swirling in your mind. A smile worming it's way onto your lips as you grinned, lost in daydreams of blood and gore.

The two of you walked through seemingly endless hallways, the orderly idly motioning to important rooms like the cafeteria, the common area, etc. until you reached the female ward and were shown a single bedroom. The old wooden bed was bolted to the floor, a gray-blue blanket folded neatly at the foot of the mattress, a pillow at the head. There was a heavy looking wooden table with a desk lamp and an alarm clock. A chair for the table and a dresser were the only remaining furniture.

"Morning pills are at 7 am and breakfast is at 8. Lunch will be noon sharp. Dinner is at 6 pm and evening pills are at 8 pm. Lights out by 10." The orderly grunted at you, "There's a communal bathroom down the hall. Do anything to cause trouble and you'll be sent to solitary."

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of it." You continue to smile and set your suitcase on the bed. He didn't look convinced and just nodded before leaving to tend to his regular duties.

Your smile dropped into an impassively cold expression as you pull out your things to put in the dresser. 

It was a little past 6 pm when you entered the cafeteria, glancing around at the other patients who mingled at tables or waited in line for their food. Orderlies stood guard around the perimeter of the large room and you idly thought back to your high school where teachers would watch out for mischief. Another twitch of your eye and you joined the line, grabbing whatever they handed out. Looked like hamburgers. 

Already you missed your mama's cooking.

Taking the tray, you went to a quiet corner of the room and sat down. You picked at your food and when the cafeteria slowly emptied as patients left the room, you did too, heading to retreat back to your new... living quarters, for the evening.

You sat on your bed and stared numbly out the window. The weight of reality finally crashing down. Your boyfriend, whom you've spent 6 years doting on, cheated on you and in a fury you had grabbed a kitchen knife and killed him and the bitch he was cheating on you with. Your lawyer managed to get you an insanity plea despite your protests that you weren't insane and you didn't do anything wrong. 

And now you were here... left to rot for who knows how long.

You cried into your pillow that night, curled up in a ball with the thin blanket draped over you.  
  


* * *

  
You floated like a ghost through the halls of Mount Massive. Without purpose and dark thoughts swirling through your head. 

The medication they gave you, you hid under your tongue. It didn't make you feel right. Made you feel sick to your stomach with a head full of cotton.

The doctor you had been assigned to pretended to be understanding. You put on a smile every time and talked cheerfully about your childhood. Sticking to the more happy memories just to prove that you were completely normal. However he kept wanting to bring up your ex boyfriend... it was like he was purposefully trying to piss you off.

You had just left a session with said doctor, thoughts of gutting the man like a fish growing in the back of your mind. You needed a distraction. Perhaps the courtyard. Some fresh air would do you good.

Turning a corner you weren't paying attention as you slammed into a hard body and nearly fell to the floor if the other wasn't quick to grab your wrist and steady you.

"Oh! Are you alright?" Came a voice like velvet and you couldn't help the little flip your stomach gave. Slowly looking up, you came face to face with a rather handsome looking gentleman. Raven hair, slicked back with shaved sides, a strong jawline, broad shoulders, an aristocratic nose, and the most intense ice blue eyes you've ever seen. 

Your voice caught in your throat as you stared up at him. He was dipping you low, as if the two of you had been in the middle of a dance. One hand holding your wrist, the other wrapped around your waist with a bent knee to keep himself balanced.

He tilted his head slightly and you realized you hadn't spoken a word.

"O-Oh I'm alright!" You manage to squeak out, your face feeling like it was on fire with how badly you were blushing. 

He gave a charming smile and shifted the both of you so you were both standing again. You were so close that he gave off a radiant warmth like he was made of pure sunshine. You wanted to bask in it. 

But he respectfully stepped backwards and you were able to take in his attire. He wore a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off muscular forearms that had little silver scars all up and down each, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Good. I'm glad I caught you in time. These floors can be awfully hard." He chuckled. You could see his eyes taking you in and you were glad you dressed nicely today. 

"I'm (Y/N)..." You take a deep breath in and smile brightly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear. Good first impressions were so important.

"What a beautiful name. You may call me Eddie." He returned and delicately lifted your hand to his lips. You gave no resistance as he kissed your knuckles briefly just like a gentleman. His hands calloused and rough, lips slightly chapped. But oh you definitely didn't mind.

Your heart was threatening to burst from your chest, " **Eddie**..." You tried his name on your tongue. It tasted so sweet like chocolate. 

Suddenly he looked as if he realized he had forgotten something, "Ah... Please excuse me. I have to head to my appointment." He gave you a warm smile as you nodded and he stepped around you, heading off to the Doctors' Hall. 

You watched until he was completely out of sight. Heart beating an allegro in your chest and face flushed. 

You were completely in **love**.  
  


* * *

  
It took you a while, about a month according to the moon phases outside your window, but eventually you figured out Eddie's schedule. He ate breakfast early, went to the courtyard with a book or to help tend the gardens if it was nice out, came in for lunch, then would either go to the common room for tv time or to the occupational therapy hall to hang out in the sewing room until dinner. 

You _needed_ more of his sunshine.   
His smiles and his voice were like pure dopamine to you.

Currently you sat in the common room at a cheap card table, peeking over a book you had borrowed from the library at the object of your affection. He sat in one of the chairs, a crochet needle in one hand and a ball of lacing yarn in his lap. He was making the most delicate lace doily you had ever seen. 

Such dexterous fingers~ 

Shifting your thighs together, you tried going back to your book, you really did. But then another female patient entered the room and bee-lined towards Eddie with purpose. Her long, golden blonde hair shimmering in the afternoon sunlight.

Your eyes widened and an icy hand gripped your heart. 

What the _fuck_ could she want from **HIM**?

Eddie looked up with a curious expression that blossomed into delight as he gathered his things and stood as the girl talked animatedly about how the sewing room had been restocked.   
"Fantastic! I can finally finish my project." He beamed and he and the other girl quickly left the room together.

You sat there, mouth slightly agape and hands trembling with barely contained rage. Another bitch was taking **YOUR** man! You couldn't go through this again! You **R E F U S E D**! 

After a few moments of trying to calm yourself, a smile plastered on your lips and you stood calmly, closing your book and leaving the common area.  


* * *

  
The bathroom was empty as you entered, bare feet freezing on the tiled floor as you approach the sink and go through the motions of your nightly routine. Gently massaging cold cream onto your face, your eyes flicker towards the door as a familiar face entered, gold hair pinned up in a bun and wearing flannel pajamas for bed. 

You slow down your movements, washing your face and drying it with the hand towel you brought with you. Looking in the mirror you could see the barely controlled anger in your own eyes. Your reflection smirked back at you and made a throat slicing motion with her thumb.

Eyes flickering to the corners of the bathroom, you didn't see any cameras... 

"Stay away from **him**." You mutter softly.

The other girl looked up from brushing her teeth and turned to you. You gripped the sink tightly. 

"What?"

"Stay away from him. He's **mine**."

"I have no idea who you're talking about." She raised an eyebrow and spat out her toothpaste, "Weirdo..."

Before you knew it your hand was grabbing her hair and you slammed her face into the mirror, breaking her nose and spraying blood all over. She shrieked and you slammed her face a few more times into the sink until she stopped. 

You stared down at what you did, breathing heavily. Blood seeping into the cracks of the tiles and soaking the other girl's hair, changing gold to red. You looked at your reflection in the bloody mirror and she was smiling. 

Grabbing your things, you left the bathroom, leaving the blonde crumpled on the floor. Out in the hall, you find and approach a guard, "A girl just started slamming her face into the sink!" 

"Christ not again." The guard muttered and hurried off to the communal bathroom, calling for medical personnel to come to the female ward.

You smile sweetly and skip off to your room, ready for a pleasant nights sleep thinking of **him**.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody found out what you did. You didn't care if the girl squealed on you. They clearly didn't believe her if she did. Hell you didn't even know if the bitch was still alive or not.

You smooth out the skirts of your black dress and smile, going to the sewing room with your favorite plush toy nestled in one arm, it's poor head dangling by a few threads.   
Like usual, Eddie was there, doing some intricate embroidery work on a handkerchief. The room nearly empty save for a guard reading some trashy novel with his feet on a desk, a much older female patient knitting a pair of socks by the window, and a teenager at one of the machines who was completely focused on her task; all of which you dismissed as threats to your ultimate goal.

You timidly approach Eddie, ignoring the pounding of your heart in your chest as you did so. Sensing another person in his personal space, he looked up and blinked for a moment before recognition came to mind, "Oh, Miss (Y/N) correct? Did you need something?" 

You nod, "I'm sorry to bother you, but... my plushy's been ripped in half and I was wondering if you could fix him? You're much better at sewing than I am." You rock on your heels and show him the plush toy, the head finally falling off. You cry in shock and, with quick reflexes, he caught the head before it hit the floor. Tears welled up in your eyes and he tsked gently.

"Of course I'll fix your toy, darling." He smiled warmly, filling you with the sunshine you craved so badly, "Just give me a moment." 

He set down his embroidery hoop and stood up, going to the shelves of supplies and hunting for a thread that matched the fur's color. You lick your lips, watching with half lidded eyes as his muscles moved beneath his white dress shirt, fantasies of slowly cutting each button off with a pair of scissors going through your head when he returned and sat back down. He took the plushy and threaded a fresh needle with expert hands. 

Knowing it would take a while, and not minding one second, you sat down and watched as he did his magic. 

"I heard what happened with Kristen. What a shame."

"Kristen?" You blink slowly, having no clue who he was talking about.

"The girl they found in the female bathrooms. Poor thing apparently had a fit and bashed her face into the sink." 

"Oh. Her." Your voice was flat but he either didn't notice or care. Fingers twitching in annoyance at him bringing up another girl in front of you. How rude. But apparently nobody knew it was you who started such a rumor. That was good. 

"Heard she's being transferred to Lavender Hills Psychiatric Hospital at least."

"Yes... I wish her good luck in her recovery." That was one rival that you didn't have to worry about now.

Eddie peered up at you and a smile of his own graced his lips, "You know... you have a beautiful smile, Miss (Y/N)." 

You blink and blush lightly, you hadn't even noticed you had been grinning at the demise of Goldilocks. Shyly you duck down your head and fiddle with your fingers.   
He paused in his sewing and reached out, lifting your chin with his thumb and forefinger and forcing you to look at him, "There's no need to be shy around me." He chuckled, voice soft and slightly husky. 

"Gluskin! Hands to yourself!" The guard barked from his chair making you jump and him retract his hand. He growled and inhaled deeply, counting to 10 under his breath. You stared at him as he went back to his sewing, almost finished.

"There. All done." He snipped the loose thread and held the toy up to you. You squeal happily and take it, cuddling the plush and breathing in. The soft toy smelled like his cologne now; soft, woodsy, with a hint of citrus.

"Thank you." You say sincerely and his face softened at the pure delight on your own, "If you need anything, just name it."

"Well..." He hummed and chuckled, "I'm never averse to the company of a lovely young lady such as yourself. Would you care to eat dinner with me?"

"Of course!" You answer quickly, eyes sparkling at the invitation. He grinned and stood up, putting his project in a cubby to save for later. You followed him as he left the room and when he offered his elbow for you to hold onto, you took it, feeling like you were on Cloud 9.

You lean your head against his arm and sigh happily. He seemed pleased at your affection as the two of you made your way to the cafeteria. You almost whimpered when he pulled away to grab a tray and get in line but you followed behind eagerly, just accepting whatever it was they gave you that day.

"This way, darling." He nodded his head towards a smaller table. Just big enough for four patients to sit at. 

Delighted at the intimate choice you immediately sat across from him. Picking up your fork you finally realized what dinner was; spaghetti and garlic bread. Your mind immediately drifted off into a happy daydream where the two of you were on a romantic date at a fine Italian restaurant. 

You ate slowly and chatted with him over everything and nothing. Complaining about medications, discussing what you were planning to do once released, how much Eddie wanted a family. You bit your tongue, desperately wanting to tell him how you'd love to start a family with him. You couldn't blow it by being over eager. No no. That's what scared your awful ex into the arms of another woman. But you knew Eddie was different. You knew he'd care and cherish you for the rest of eternity. 

You just had to play your cards right...

* * *

The space was small but oh so intimate. Clumsy but eager lips, teeth, and tongues mashing against one another in the pitch black of a supply closet. Rough hands gliding down your body, harsh panting in your ear. 

You're pushed against the wall, one leg wrapped around his waist. Soft mewls and needy pants spilling from your lips as he grinds against your hips. Your nails claw at his shoulders and the back of his neck, skirt pushed up around your waist leaving just a few thin strips of fabric between the two of you.

" **Eddie**..." You coo his name and in the dark you could sense the wicked grin on his face.

"Patience, darling." He growls in your ear, grabbing your wrists as you go to unbutton his pants and pinning them above your head. His other hand roughly kneads your breast, causing your breath to hitch and a whimper to fall from your lips. 

Teeth are against your throat, sucking and nipping hard. You arch your neck, gladly letting him do whatever he wished to your body. The hand at your chest lets go and slips between your two bodies. 

Fingers press against your still clothed mound and you buck sharply as he rubs up and down slowly, teasingly, the thin fabric pressed taught against your slit and he can feel your already wet and needy for him. 

You squirm against his hold, looking at him desperately, wanting to touch him in kind. Still he smiled lazily, getting you worked up and watching you writhe. 

Your panties are slowly pulled down and he presses his chest against yours. Two fingers glide between your folds, rubbing gentle circles around your clit before grinding harshly against the nub. You bite down hard on your bottom lip so as not to scream, your entire body shaking like a leaf in a storm. 

"I'm going to fill you with sunshine till you're overflowing with light..." He licks the shell of your ear before capturing your lips in another heated kiss. 

He briefly let go of your hands and you desperately grab his neck so you didn't fall. Between you he undid his pants and his erection sprung to life between your thighs and ass. He grabbed both of your upper thighs in each hand and lined himself up, pushing into you and making you give a breathy cry of pleasure as he filled that emptiness inside of you. 

The door suddenly opened and the harsh light of the hall exposed the two of you in mid-coitus. Hands grabbing the both of you and pulling you apart as you both protested desperately...

The world suddenly dropped.

You awoke with a harsh gasp, eyes wide as you found yourself in your bedroom. All alone. 

Sitting up and hugging your plush to your chest you found your pajama bottoms damp from your wet dream and heart pounding against your ribs. The clock beside you announcing the time as 3 am.

"Dammit..." You whimper upset that it was all just a dream. You chewed on your bottom lip before flopping back down, covering your eyes with your arm. Memories of the dream still played in your mind and your other hand crept beneath your pjs, your body wanting to finish what your mind started.

* * *

It was starting to get too cold for patients to go out in the courtyard anymore. The leaves on the trees going gold and bright red. 

You sat in the sewing room, in a quiet corner, completely unnoticed as you knitted a scarf for your love. Didn't want him to get cold and sick after all. Though... you did briefly fantasize taking care of a sick Eddie. A soft smile on your face thinking of bringing him chicken noodle soup and blankets. 

The scarf was a deep, rich blood red. Such a beautiful color. Nothing fancy either. Just a simple back and forth. The motions calming you.

And you needed to stay calm. Because by God was your jealousy coming to a boiling point as Eddie had been helping another patient with her sewing project for the past 30 minutes. 

You focused on the soft clicking of your knitting needles against one another. The repetitive motions of the yarn moving between your fingers. You tried desperately not to look at your reflection in the nearby window who was screaming angrily in silence while outside it started storming.

The girl and Eddie laughed with one another over a small joke.  
  
You stop your knitting and your fingers wrap around one of the needles. Wanting to stab it in that girl's eye. 

The lights buzzed above you and flickered, making everyone take pause and look up before they went out. One girl squealed at the room suddenly being plunged into darkness. The emergency lights came on and the guard who had been overseeing everything from a chair in the corner stood up. "Alright everyone, put down your projects where you are and single file back to the wards." He had pulled his flashlight from his belt and was shining it at everyone. 

Taking a deep breath, you set down your project as you were told and frowned that you couldn't finish it in your room or something.

Walking single file, you were pleased that you managed to get behind Eddie. Slowly you reach out and take his hand in yours. Blinking in surprise at feeling your soft hand in his, he turned to you with a curious expression.

"I'm scared." You lied easily, biting your bottom lip. 

An easy smile bloomed on his face, "Of course, dear. There's no reason to be scared. It's just a power outage."

You melted at his smile and returned it, shoulders easing as he continued holding your hand until the two of you reached the female ward. Giving a hard squeeze to his hand, reluctantly you let go and head to your room at the guard's orders, letting yourself linger at the door.

Eddie was looking right back at you before he was roughly nudged to head to the Male Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to scenario suggestions! ~🌸


	3. Chapter 3

You laid on your bed, sighing softly as you stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of you. Idly you chewed on the pencil in your hand as you tried to write out your feelings for the Tailor of Mount Massive. Around you about a dozen crumpled up paper balls laid with half written and immediately dismissed words of love and devotion.

It was hard writing love letters.

"Hmm...." You swing your feet back and forth behind you and frown. You hadn't even thought of how you were going to give him the letter when you were finished!

Leave it in his usual spots? No someone else could come by and steal it. Tuck it in his project cubby? Maybe? But he might get angry that someone touched his things. Hand it to him directly? That was an absolute no way!

Groaning miserably you bury your face in your arms. Something soft bops your head and you peek up seeing your plushy had fallen from it's place at the foot of your bed. 

"No I'm not giving up! How could you even say such things?!" You lift yourself up and gasp scandalized at the plush who merely flops to the side, silent as the dead. 

You puff up your cheeks and pout at the furry thing, "You're just angry I ripped off your head. I said I was sorry and look! Eddie made your stitches so much stronger!" 

There was a bit more silence and you sigh, looking back at the blank sheet of paper. Eyes unfocused as you just started writing words on the page. Everything about Eddie that you loved and adored. How his smiles made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. How much you wanted to be with him. How you'd love to give him that family he so desperately craves. Everything.

It's like your hand is possessed as you just kept writing until 4 sheets of paper were full of your gushing thoughts. Hesitating you wondered if you should write how you're a secret admirer or just straight up put down your name...

Deciding to leave it blank, you gently folded all the papers until you had a thick little heart shape made. You wrote " **OPEN ME** " on the heart using a red marker you snuck from the common area and set it on your desk. 

"Okay... now what?" You look to your plushy and it stared back with it's beady eyes. 

Taking a deep breath at the thought, heart thudding loudly, you blush and slip off the bed, tidying up the mess you had made. "Okay I'll do it. It's the only way to make sure he gets it."

\--

Quiet as a mouse you slipped down the male ward hallway. The moon glowing softly and lighting your way. It was 3 am and you clutched the heart shaped letter to your chest. Your nightgown brushing against your thighs as bare feet pattered softly on the cold linoleum floor. Around you there were soft snores, quiet mutterings, and every now and then a room's light would be on with an insomniac patient. 

You peeked through the glass windows of the rooms quickly and silently, not lingering long enough to be noticed until you found what you were looking for. 

Eddie was sound asleep, his back facing the wall as he laid on his side, covers kicked off in his sleep and pooled around his ankles. 

You open his door and wince when it creaks lightly but the man didn't wake. Stepping in you looked around at his dorm, taking it all in. From the drawings of dresses and suits taped to his wall, a half finished sketch with scattered colored pencils on his desk, the lamp's shade tilted askew towards his chair, the handmade quilt that was halfway to the floor...

You step towards his desk and place the paper heart on top of his sketchbook, fingers lingering on the drawing. You idly wondered how you'd look in a handmade bridal gown of his. Was it bad luck for a groom to see the bridal gown before the wedding? You didn't really care.

Turning towards Eddie, you pick up the hem of the blanket and reach up, draping it across his form. Hesitating as you hover over his face before planting the lightest of kisses onto his cheek. He shifted and you froze. Your mind going blank at the thought of him waking and finding you in his room. What would he do if he did? Would he yell? Would he call the orderlies? What would he think seeing you in your thin nightgown? 

However... he settled back down again, a soft smile on his face and a deep exhale of breath as he continued dreaming. 

"Sweet dreams, my sunshine..." You whisper softly before leaving and hurrying back to the female ward. Giddy bubbles of delight in your chest at having accomplished your mission. 

You hop into bed and give a soft squeal of joy as you hug your plushy and toss it lightly in the air before hugging it again, "I did it! Oh I hope he likes what I wrote~" 

\--

The next day you had no clue if Eddie read your note. As you ~~stalked~~ _followed_ him from a distance he went about his day normally. Though occasionally he'd reach into his pocket and pull out the letter, now folded into a square, look at it and then scanned the area.

You frowned whenever he'd look at another girl with contemplation, giving his charming smile whenever they noticed him glancing. Some he didn't even look twice at, some he would stare intensely with hope in his eyes that made your heart ache. But once or twice he nearly caught you peeping at him. You would hide of course, but your heart would thud against your rib cage until you realized you could lose track of him and went back to ~~stalking~~ _following_.

A seething jealousy bubbled inside of you all day. He was yours! Why couldn't he see that?!

You supposed it was your own damn fault for not signing the note...

Frowning, you realized you had to bite the bullet. Filled with a determination, you hurried to the sewing room. You had a project to finish and there was only so much time in the day...

\--

Your hands fiddled with the soft packaged in your arms. Wrapped in butcher paper with a piece of yarn tying it. Hiding it from sight. 

You didn't know what you were waiting for. A sign? An opening perhaps? 

Looking down at the package your fingers stroked the crayon scribbled hearts on the paper. You had tried to make it look nice. Maybe you should have put glitter on it... No no that would just have made a mess and he'd probably be annoyed picking glitter off of everything for the next few years or so.

Sighing softly, you look up and bit your lip. He was alone now. Sitting in the gardens, reading an old worn book on 1950s fashion. It was nippy out and you wondered if he was cold as the man was just casually in a dress shirt and slacks. 

But he was _alone_ and nobody was around.

Taking a deep breath, your legs jerked forward as you approached the older gentleman and thrusted the gift at him silently.

He blinked startled that his reading had been interrupted and momentarily looked furious before his curiosity at the gift took over. "For me?" 

You nod and nudge it forward again. 

He took the package and patted the seat on the bench beside him with a charming smile. Automatically you sat down and your heart pounded in your chest. Slowly you noticed why he was wearing so little. The man was as warm and toasty as an open fire. 

He looked at the package and chuckled at the doodled on hearts, "Cute." Slowly he undid the string and tape and his eyes widened as he saw the scarf you had been working on was folded neatly inside. He picked it up and brushed his thumbs over the cable patterned stitching. 

"Do... do you like it?" You asked nervously, "I-I know I'm not the best at knitting but I wanted to make you something to keep you warm since winter and all that and I overheard that you loved the color red because it was so romantic and reminded you of roses and I hope it's long enough and warm and-" 

You were cut off by a finger gently pressing against your lips as he shushed you. Swallowing hard, you watched as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"It's very warm. I love it. Thank you." The smile he gave was so genuine and pure. You felt that warm glowing sunshine fill you up as you returned the smile. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded up love letter, "Did you leave me this?" He asked point blank and you hesitated.

You didn't know why. Would he be angry you invaded his private space? What about wasting his time by just not approaching him in the first place? God only knows how he feels about it being you instead of one of the other dozen or so prettier girls that wandered the halls...

Your silence must have been enough as he took your chin in hand and lifted your head up so that he could look you in the eyes. "Did you write me this letter?" He said more firmly.

"Y-Yes." You admitted.

His blue eyes soften and he glances around the empty garden area before leaning in slowly. Your heart was pounding in your chest. Was he really going to...?   
You felt his breath against your lips. Hot and cinnamony before chapped lips pressed against yours.

You melted.

Closing your eyes and sighing softly as he kissed you ever so gently. He still held your chin in one hand, one of your own reached up and cupped the side of his face, and his other hand snaked around your waist and pulled you tight to his chest. 

When the two of you parted he smiled gently.

"You are _my_ sunshine." 


End file.
